1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insert-molded connector and to a method of molding or forming it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 7-11771 and FIG. 9 herein disclose an insert-molded connector. With reference to FIG. 9, the connector has L-shaped terminal fittings 1 insert molded into a housing 2 and connector portions 3 are provided at the opposite ends of the housing 2. The connector is used, for example, as an intermediate connector. The connector is insert molded by positioning the terminal fittings 1 in a cavity of a molding die so that the ends of the terminal fittings 1 are inserted into mount grooves in a wall of the cavity. A synthetic resin then is injected into the cavity to mold the housing 2. However, terminal fittings 1 that are long are likely to be deformed by the injection pressure of the resin. As a result, the projecting distance of the terminal fittings 1 in the connector portions 3 may vary or the terminal fittings 1 may be brought into contact with each other in an extreme case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,387 and FIG. 10 herein disclose a connector that attempts to address the above-described problem. The connector shown in FIG. 10 incorporates terminal fittings 5 into a core 6 to define a core assembly in which the core 6 holds the terminal fittings 5. A housing 7 then is inserted molded around the core assembly. Thus, the injection pressure of the resin is unlikely to deform the terminal fittings 5. However, the molding die is constructed to hold only the terminal fittings 5 of the core assembly. Thus, there is a possibility that the core 6 will displace from a proper position in response to the injection pressure of the resin. As a result, the terminal fittings 5 may be deformed to cause a molding failure.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to prevent an occurrence of a molding failure.